Today is the day
by Maite Zaitut
Summary: Cómo le dices a tu padre que vas a irte a vivir con el hijo de su peor enemigo? Cómo le dices que estas enamorado de una persona que no tiene ni tu dinero ni tu status y que no te importa? Esta historia recoge cómo se lo dijeron y cómo reaccionaron.
1. El día de Rose

DISCLAIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING Y YO SOLAMENTE LOS UTILIZO PARA PLASMAR LO QUE PASA POR MI MENTE!!!!!

Se lo dedico a Minnie Flint (mi niña y tu ya sabes quién eres) ya que lo pidió con tantas ganas que tuve que hacerlo, aunque lleve años sin poner nada y lo mío no sean estas historias.

**El día para Rose**

Una esbelta figura pelirroja, embozada en lo que parecía ser una capa de viaje, paseaba nerviosamente por la acera frente a su casa. Esperaba ansiosamente una lechuza con el mensaje que tenía que llegarle y que iba a ser el detonante de una de las peores discusiones que tuviera con sus padres. Hogwarts había terminado para ella dos meses antes y, ahora que estaba a punto de entrar a trabajar en el ministerio, había decidido dejar la casa en la que había vivido su niñez y adolescencia. Era muy común, que después de dejar Hogwarts, los recién graduados no volviesen a casa de sus padres y en muchos casos y debido a la cantidad de invitaciones de boda recibidas por parte de sus amigos y compañeros de escuela, muchos ya planeaban su boda con su pareja de toda la vida.

Sin embargo, ella prefería esperar para el matrimonio. En parte eso se debía a que quería tener su propio estatus y trabajo antes de casarse. Sobre todo, esta idea estaba en su cabeza debido a quién era su pareja. No pensaba aprovecharse del dinero ni la posición de su novio para hacerse un hueco en la vida. Pero esperar para casarse no significaba esperar para irse a vivir con él. Esta parte la había comentado alguna vez con su madre y su padre y la idea no les agradó (sin duda preferían que se fuese a vivir con unas amigas) pero entendían el porqué de la decisión.

De todos modos, no había tenido el coraje suficiente para decirles a su madre y a su padre quién era la persona por la que había perdido el norte y se iba a enfrentar a todos ellos. Él mismo iba a hacerlo durante esa misma tarde y ambos esperaban hacerlo a la vez, por si algo iba mal, poder ayudarse mutuamente. Habían acordado hacerlo cada uno por su parte y sin embargo, la siempre atrevida y valiente Rose, estaba temblando y no precisamente de frío.

El aleteo de la lechuza la sacó de su ensoñación y observó cómo el animal se acercaba a ella para posarse en el buzón de correos y estirar la pata para que pudiese coger el mensaje. La lechuza ya había emprendido vuelo cuando ella abrió el mensaje con manos temblorosas.

"Rose:

Voy a decírselo ahora mismo. He quedado con ellos para tomar el té y les explicaré la situación. Ten valentía y fe en nosotros, nada de lo que digan nos separará.

Scorpius"

Y tal y como lo recibió, con un pequeño movimiento de varita, provocó un incendio y destruyó las pruebas. Miró al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, respiró profundo dos veces y se dio media vuelta, caminando por la grava hasta la puerta principal. Entró y dejó la capa en el perchero, asió su varita con valentía y entró en el salón. Sorpresivamente, su padre no estaba viendo la televisión cómo normalmente y fue a la cocina, dónde su madre estaba haciendo té.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-Está con Hugo, intentando arreglar el coche de una vez. Lo que no entiende es que con Magia no funcionará- contestó Hermione Weasley antes de dejar la tetera y las tazas en la mesa mediante un movimiento de varita. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces pálida…

-Sí, estoy bien… sólo que necesito hablar con vosotros, es importante- comentó mientras un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. Y cómo si Ron Weasley la hubiera oído, apareció triunfal en la puerta trasera lleno de grasa hasta los codos y con una llave inglesa en la mano.

-¡Hermione! ¡El motor se enciende!- comentó alegre…

-Pero a saber que se habrá roto ahora- susurró con una mano en la frente su mujer.

-Papá, Mamá, tengo que explicaros algo… - empezó de nuevo Rose con un hilo de voz.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a su hija con la expresión del que sabe que un hijo está tramando algo. Se sentaron frente a ella y la instaron a hablar.

-Ya sabéis que tengo en mente marcharme de casa.- Comenzó con voz pausada e intentando que temblase lo mínimo posible. – He encontrado un piso en Londres. Bonito y que me puedo permitir y del que mañana por la mañana ya tendré las llaves…¡Aunque no pienso mudarme todavía!- añadió al ver la cara de su padre.

-¡Muchas felicidades Rose! ¡Me alegra tanto que te hayas convertido en una adulta!- empezó a animarla su madre.

-Sí, el caso es que no es sólo eso lo que os quería comentar. No me voy a vivir sola, me iré a vivir con un chico, con el chico con el que llevo saliendo tres años.

-¿Cómo? –Ron enrojeció de cólera- ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¿Piensas que dejaré que te marches sin conocerlo?- Estaba levantado y gesticulaba compulsivamente con la llave inglesa en la mano, de una manera bastante amenazante para Rose, pero muy cómica si alguien la veía desde fuera. La expresión de Hermione era otra, ella ya sabía de la relación y de las intenciones de su hija de marcharse, sólo le quedaba saber quién era ese chico.

-Papá, quería presentároslo pero no tuve la ocasión… y una cosa llevó a la otra y... –Rose gesticulaba nerviosamente, de la manera que solamente podía haber aprendido de su padre.

-Bueno, nunca es tarde, tráele a casa, hoy mismo si quieres- dijo Ron, intentando zanjar el tema. Ningún noviete de su hija era capaz de aguantar el acoso y derribo que le tendría preparado.

-Claro, no pensaba marchame mañana y menos sin que él os conociese… pero no sería necesario traerle tan pronto…- Toda la determinación que había ganado en controlar la respiración se estaba yendo al garete.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó Hermione intentando cortar el hielo y sosteniendo la mano de su hija entre las suyas, para infundirle valor y darle su apoyo.

-Bueno, él… él…- lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Tendrá nombre, digo yo?- le apresuró Ron para que contestase.

-Bueno… él es… Scorpius Malfoy.

Lo que vino a continuación fue algo previsible. Se oyó el sonido de la herramienta al caer al suelo de manos de su padre y la joven miró a ambos para reconocer su expresión. La cara de su madre era de sorpresa, de que no lo esperaba para nada y su padre… su padre era otro cantar…

Pasó por todos los colores del Arco Iris antes de volver a respirar. Las venas de sus sienes y del cuello se hincharon y su voz, igual que un vociferador, inundó la cocina y la casa entera.

-¡UN MALFOY! ¡DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO, UN MALFOY! ¡ESTA NIÑA TIENE SERRÍN EN LA CABEZA! ¡UN MALFOY! ¡LA CRIATURA MÁS DESPRECIABLE DEL MUNDO ENTERO! ¡QUÉ TE HA HECHO EH! ¡TE HA HECHIZADO O DADO UNA POCIÓN! ¡VOY A LLAMAR AL MINISTERIO! ¡VOY A DENUNCIARLE POR ATREVERSE A MIRAR A MI HIJA! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE MORTÍFAGO DEPRAVADO Y PERVERTIDO!

-¡PAPÁ! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡NI SIQUIERA LE CONOCES!- Rose, digna hija de su padre reaccionó del mismo modo, se levantó y defendió al chico al que más quería en el mundo, sin importarle estarle gritando a su padre o ponerse roja de furia- ¡NOS QUEREMOS! ¡VAMOS A VIVIR JUNTOS!

-¡ESO ES LO QUE TU TE CREES!

-¡RON! ¡ROSE! Por favor… ¿Creéis que es necesario?- interrumpió Hermione, que ya se había levantado e interpuesto entre ellos. Como madre, podía o no aceptar la relación de su hija, pero lo que no haría sería alejar a Rose de ella, por no aprobar su relación con Malfoy

-¡PERO TÚ HAS OÍDO!- Ron le gritó a ella también, cómo una furia- ¡CÓMO LE HAYA TOCADO UN PELO A MI NIÑA LO MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE LO MATO!¡NO VAS A IR CON ÉL A NINGÚN SITIO¡ ¡EN REALIDAD NO VAS A IR A NINGÚN SITIO NUNCA MÁS!

-¡PERO PAPÁ! ¡NO PUEDES PONERTE ASÍ! ¡NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR A ELEGIR ENTRE VOSOTROS! ¡ENTIÉNDEME!- Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando se sintió acorralada.

-¡NO TE HAGO ELEGIR ROSE! ¡NO VAS A SALIR NI A VIVIR CON ESE HIJO DE ASESINOS!-

-¡MAMÁ! ¡DILE ALGO POR FAVOR!

-Ron, Rose, creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación para cuando los ánimos no estén tan alterados. Ahora no es el mejor momento.

-Ni ahora ni nunca, este tema ya está discutido. Mi hija nunca estará con un Malfoy, aunque tenga que encerrarla en estas cuatro paredes.

Rose salió despedida corriendo hacia su habitación sin saber porque no podía tener una relación normal, en lugar de una que tuviese que ocultar por prejuicios adquiridos casi veinte años atrás. Era completamente injusto. Ella sólo quería ser feliz con Scorpius. Se tiró en su cama e intentó ahogar los sollozos con la almohada.

Gracias por leer, en breve pondré las reacciones en casa del Novio de Rose.


	2. El día de Scorpius

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, SON DE JK ROWLING.

Ahí va la segunda parte, espero que os guste.

**El día de Scorpius**

Scorpius Malfoy selló el pergamino con todo el cuidado del mundo y lo ató a la pata de la Lechuza que esperaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Se miró frente al espejo de su cuarto y cogiendo la varita, por si las moscas, abandonó su habitación. Faltaban dos minutos para la hora en la que servirían el té los elfos en el Jardín trasero, y durante aquellas primeras tardes de otoño, el aire fresco y el perfume de las flores eran simplemente embriagadores. Bajó las escaleras rezumando seguridad en sí mismo, una seguridad que probablemente no sentía, pero que dado a su educación, no podía evitar mostrar.

Salió rápidamente, tenía solamente medio minuto para llegar y si se retrasaba sabía que sería imposible sacar el tema a colación, tanto su padre como su madre le regañarían por llegar tarde y empezarían con el cuento de las responsabilidades, de formar una familia y todo el rollo subsiguiente que duraría aproximadamente una hora en la que le explicarían las virtudes de todas las chicas disponibles del mundo mágico para que se decidiera a salir con alguna y formar una familia. Él no necesitaba conocer a chicas y no sentía el deseo de formar una familia. Lo que quería era irse a vivir con Rose de una vez en el piso que habían alquilado en Londres. No era nada parecido a lo que tenía ahora, pero siempre podría probar cómo les iba en el piso y si necesitaban algo más grande, simplemente podrían mudarse.

Cuando llegó, su madre ya estaba sentada grácilmente en la silla y mientras caminaba hacia ella oyó la voz grave de su padre llamarle desde su espalda.

-Hola Papá. –Contestó el aludido, que empezaba a sentir sudores fríos por la espalda a la vez que su padre le daba palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Cómo ha ido vuestro día?- preguntó Draco Malfoy cuando llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron. Y Scorpius supo que si dejaba que su madre empezase a cotorrear sobre las compras que había hecho o los planes para la fiesta de Halloween, el nunca podría sacar el tema.

-Bueno, precisamente sobre esa pregunta… quería comentaros algo.- El joven Malfoy prácticamente hablaba hacia la mesa, en lugar de a sus progenitores.

-Dinos, Scorpius querido- le instó su madre.

-Bueno, es sobre algo de lo que hemos hablado muchas veces- empezó el joven mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té con una rodajita de limón. – Sobre conocer a una chica y toda esa historia…

-Ya sabía yo que un Malfoy no tendría problemas para encontrar a su media naranja. – Comentó Astoria mirando a Draco como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía- Tu padre me conquistó en lo que se dice quidditch.

-¿Cuándo tendremos el placer de conocer a tu futura prometida?-preguntó Draco haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. Sabía que si su hijo estaba en esa situación de nervios, sólo podía tener que explicarles alguna cosa desagradable… Era normal que conociese chicas y saliese aquí y allá, pero comentárselo a tus padres sólo podía ser planes de boda.

-Bueno, en realidad no es mi prometida…

-En todo caso, ¿Lo será?- preguntó su padre.

-Bueno, eso espero, en algún momento, si ella quiere, eso pasará…- vaciló Scorpius

-¿Qué ella no quiere casarse contigo? ¿Necesitas que vayamos a pedir su mano?- Astoria interrumpió la conversación- Ya sabes, esa costumbre está aún arraigada y ningún padre sería capaz de decir que no… Si lo que necesita es seguridad de que no te echarás atrás…

Internamente, Scorpius pensó que su padre sería perfectamente capaz de decir que no… es más, se opondría con tanta fuerza cómo los padres de él cuando supiesen quién era.

-¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es Ariadna Crabbe? ¿Isabella Zabinni?... Creo recordar que sois muy buenos amigos y ella es una chica preciosa…

-Y muy educada y de una familia con muy buen nombre…- Su madre volvió a interferir.

-Y Blaise es un poco protector, pero no dirá que no ,si os queréis. –Ahora su padre volvía a la carga

-¡Por favor! No me voy a casar todavía y dejadme hablar. He encontrado un piso en Londres al que me gustaría mudarme. Todo está gestionado y mañana mismo tendré las llaves.- Respiró un poco más tranquilo… primera bludger suelta, a ver como soltaba la otra…

-¿Por qué vas a alquilar un piso en Londres teniendo nuestro ático? Nunca nos hemos quejado de tus caprichos… pero creo que tirar el dinero porque te apetezca no es lógico, aunque tengas suficiente como para andar derrochándolo. Seguro que esa chica está más que encantada de compartir esa casa contigo.- Draco empezaba con la parte financiera del asunto. Hacía cuentas de cuán caro podía resultar el caprichito.

-En realidad la chica de la que os quería hablar y yo hemos decidido alquilar uno, bueno en realidad ella era la que quería alquilarlo más que yo. Tenemos en mente vivir juntos desde hace tiempo y ahora es el momento ideal, además, quiere tener el mismo derecho que yo a estar en el piso.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo no nos lo habías dicho? –Astoria hablaba con rencor en la voz. Su hijo siempre había confiado en ella, porqué no le había contado algo tan importante.

-Desde hace tres años estamos juntos y desde hace un año queremos ir a vivir juntos. Creemos que es demasiado pronto para casarnos y ella ha encontrado un trabajo…

- Tengo que decir que si es un simple pasatiempo, no deberías ir a vivir con ella, es mejor para tu reputación seguir viviendo con nosotros.- Draco siempre con su practicidad

- Quiero que sea mi esposa, pero ella… no quiere de momento, a ella no le interesa el dinero ni las herencias ni esas cosas.- comentó Scorpius asqueado. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que no querían casarse? ¿Y de que tampoco eran un rollito breve antes de sentar la cabeza? ¿A nadie se le iba a ocurrir preguntar quién era?

-Draco, querido, dejémosle explicarse… que tengamos tantas ganas de que se case no significa que él lo quiera hacer y mucho menos que esta chica sea la adecuada. ¿Quién es ella?- Como siempre su madre le hacía el favor de ponerle las cosas más fáciles para soltar la segunda bludger de la tarde.

-Es Rose Weasley- dijo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

-¡Weasley!- Draco se atragantó con el té y casi se ahoga. Su cara empezaba a tomar una tonalidad azulada y púrpura por momentos. Sin embargo, logró calmarse y dirigirse a su hijo con un tono que hubiese helado el desierto. - ¿Weasley? Por favor, no estamos para bromas. Nuestro tiempo es oro Scorpius y esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Papá, no se supone que sea gracioso. Es simplemente la verdad, me voy a vivir con Rose Weasley.- Su aplomo apareció en el último momento, justo cuando pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre en el limbo.

-Creo que te equivocas, hasta hace un momento, tenías planes de irte a vivir con Rose Weasley- dijo Draco con una mirada acerada- No pienso dejar que eches a perder las posibilidades de encontrar una esposa adecuada para ti simplemente porque una buscona se te haya tirado encima. ¿Crees que es por ti? Estás muy equivocado, esa familia ha sido pobre desde tiempos inmemoriales… no me extraña que se haya arrimado a ti…

-Ella no es una buscona y no se me ha tirado encima.- Scorpius se había exaltado y se levantó de la silla cómo un resorte- ¡A ROSE NO LE INTERESA NUESTRO DINERO! ¡ELLA ME QUIERE!

-Hijo, por favor- interrumpió su madre- ¡No levantes la voz! ¿No entiendes que tu padre te dice lo mejor para ti?

-Ya soy mayor de edad y nadie tiene que decidir por mí. Sé muy bien lo que me hago- Y el joven Malfoy salió de allí cómo una exhalación, no sabía dónde ir, pero no se quedaría en casa de sus padres ni un minuto más. Su madre se quedó sentada, sin digerir la información. Pero Draco Malfoy salió detrás de él y le cogió de la muñeca para girarle y hacer que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-Scorpius, no hagas locuras. Hay cosas que no merecen la pena. – Y Draco se giró y le dejó allí plantado en medio del Jardín, hecho un lío.

-Yo decido si vale la pena… -el desafío en su voz era latente, pero sus pies no se movieron de la situación inicial en la que estaban

Astoria se le había acercado prácticamente llorando, en lo que para él había sido un segundo, pero en realidad habían sido unos minutos,. Se abrazó a Scorpius y le dijo con la voz alterada:

-No te vayas hijo, hazlo por mí. Convenceremos a tu padre, te lo juro.- Cómo podía ser tan chantajista su madre, eso era imposible de descubrir.

Y se deshizo del abrazo de su madre para echar a correr sin pensar a dónde. Los establos estaría bien para empezar… Él quería a Rose más que a nada en ese mundo… ¿Porqué no podían entender que sólo al lado de ella sería feliz?

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
